Konoha's Timberwolf
by Crimson Chakra Dragon Chains
Summary: 3rd Hokage did the sealing. Naruto, neglected for his spoiled Jinchūriki sister has to grow up and train alone, spending his childhood overlooked, but will it stop him from becoming the savior of the world that he is destined to be? I think not. Featuring a smart, skilled, powerful, Chakra/Battle Avatar!Asura's Reincarnation!Wolf Summon!Naruto / NOT OP


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Summary:**3rd Hokage did the sealing. Naruto, neglected for his spoiled Jinchūriki sister has to grow up and train alone, spending his childhood overlooked, but will it stop him from becoming the savior of the world that he is destined to be? I think not. Featuring a smart, skilled, powerful, Chakra/Battle Avatar!Asura's Reincarnation!Wolf Summon!Naruto(Similar to three-headed and six-armed battle avatar of Asura's, will stronger as story progresses). NOT OP!

* * *

I had this idea for SO long and had to write it. It was like an itch that you can't resist to scratch, and I hope you will like it. I know I'm not the best writer, so critical reviews ARE appreciated, and I'm looking for an honest person who will bluntly point out flaws and pluses of this story, so I can improve in the future! I've put a lot of explanations in the story, so don't worry for unknown words or jutsu.

Still, I only know _so much _when it comes to Japanese, so if I said something wrong, I hope you can point it out!

Now, without any further ado, let's get on with the story!

* * *

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Technique name in 1st person**"

_Emphasizing a word or a special name or a technique name in 3rd person  
_

**Large summon or a Bij****ū speaking  
**

* * *

**Konoha's Timberwolf**

**1\. Life  
**

* * *

**Monday**

_'Damn light'_ was the first thought of a 12 year old boy as he woke up, sunlight streaming through the window right onto his face. Groggily blinking his eyes, he stood up and got up, sitting on the bed.

Ninja or not, he just wasn't an early riser, and he doubted there was anything that could change that. Only reason he woke up at dawn was a habit drilled into him, but it made it no less easier.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat on edge of the bed. Floor was cold under his feet. Yawning, the boy stretched his sore legs.

The room itself wasn't all that decorated: Beside his bed was a shelf contained his books, which admittedly weren't all that much, just ones for academy and ninja-related stuff. On the shelf's left, there was a small working table and a chair, which were messily covered with sealing scrolls containing his weapons.

He'd rather keep them safely sealed than have them all around the room, lest he accidentally step on a makibishi**[1]**.

Other than that, room was mostly bear, excluding a wardrobe for his clothes and few other, less important things.

Not even bothering to wear slippers, the boy stumbled into the bathroom.

He splashed the water onto his face and shivered as it ran down his neck. Now slightly more refreshed, he took his toothbrush and looked into the mirror in front of him. His crimson hair, not as spiky as his fathers, though nor as straight as his mother's, something in-between, was even more messy than normal, his deep sky blue eyes indicated that he hadn't woken up quite yet, and his thin whisker marks were as clear as ever. **(IMPORTANT: I'm not very good at describing appearances, so imagine a twelve year old version of Naruto on the story picture. For a large resolution of the said picture, check out my profile, I have a link there!)**

Finishing his morning rituals, he changed clothes. Now, instead of his plain, baby blue pajamas his wore black ninja pants, black shinobi sandals, a simple hoody with a red spiral on on the back, a weapon holster over the bandages covering his right thigh, and a larger holster on left side of his waist.

He left his room and headed the the lower floor, where their large kitchen was located.

"Mornin', Mother" he waved at his mother, Kushina, who had waist-length, straight crimson hair and large, gray-violet eyes.

"Morning, Naruto" she greeted back, though it was more half-hearted than it should have been when a mother was greeting her child.

Naruto, used to this, simply sat down at the table and waited for the breakfast in silence. Few minutes later, a yell of "Good morning, Kaa-chan**[2]**!" was heard, and the redheaded boy wondered for what had to be the thousandth time how his sister could be so energetic in the early beginning of the day.

Kushina's face instantly brightened up and greeted back with almost same energetic response "Good morning, Kasumi-chan!", and tightly hugged her daughter.

"Where's Tou-chan**[3]**?" asked the blonde haired girl. Her straight hair reached her middle back, and she had large gray-violet eyes much like her mother's. Wearing clothes very similar compared to ones Kushina wore in her youth, save for orange colored sleevless kimono-style blouse and red colored obi around her waist, instead of yellow and green ones, respectively.

"Already left for work. Said that he had a lot of paperwork for today and wanted to finish early for a surprise!" replied the red haired beauty.

"Surprise? What surprise?". Being the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Jinchūriki of Kyūb, she was by no means short on gifts and praises, and had grown quite spoiled. Still, all the pampering only increased her love for presents.

"Remember? Today is your graduation day! The day when you will finally become a full-fledged kunoichi of Konoha!"

"Cool! But what is it? Something cool? Expensive? Some kind of a super weapon, maybe? Or will he finally teach me _Hiraishin no Jutsu_**[4]**? Or _Rasengan_**[5]**? I'll be cool with latter too!"

Naruto could only shake his head in exasperation. _Rasengan_? _Hiraishin_? _'She'll have to improve her chakra control _a lot_ if she wants to even _begin_ to _attempt _to learn such techniques...'_.

"Now, what kind of surprise would it be if I told you now, ne, 'Sumi-chan?" teased Kushina. Kasumi simply pouted, but stopped her endless barrage of questions, knowing full well that no amount of pestering would make her mother spill the answer if she chose not to.

Finally noticing her brother, she sent a small wave towards him, to which Naruto replied with a curt nod.

Being the coddled child that she was, Kasumi wasn't used to losing, and when Naruto easily bested her in almost everything ninja-related, she was quite a bit jealous, so their relationship wasn't all that perfect, despite being fraternal twins.

Breakfast was nothing special, just a simple Japanese omelette, which the kids quickly finished, and set out towards academy.

* * *

**The Academy:  
**

Naruto walked in several paces before Kasumi, hoody up, trying, but spectacularly failing to hide himself from those ravenous beasts called fangirls.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled a certain turquoise-eyed girl with blonde hair held in high ponytail, all but rubbing herself against his side, with rest of his fanclub following closely behind.

Sighing inwardly, he merely nodded an emotionless greeting, and wearing a poker face with a slight scowl, he made his way to a desk located near the wall, and took a seat right next to said wall, while girls were exclaiming how 'cool' he was.

Young Namikaze boy was, despite his age, considered as one of the most handsome males in generations, a title shared only by his fellow classmate Uchiha Sasuke. Still, to the redhead's great misfortune, number of his fangirls remarkably exceeded Sasuke's.

_'At least, only one girl will pester me...'_ was his reason for choosing this seat. After all, walls were still and quiet, never bothering anyone, and certainly better than an annoying fangirl.

However, his savior angel, or angels in this case, entered the class in forms of Umino Iruka and Taji Mizuki.

"Quiet down!" ordered Iruka, though he was largely ignored. A tick mark developed on his forehead and with another, this time much louder "QUIET DOWN!" the class obeyed.

"Now, as you know, today is your graduation exam. It will consist of two parts - written and practical. In each part, you will gain points, and you need at least 5500 points overall to pass the test. 10000 points are maximum! Mizuki and I will distribute the written tests first. It contains 40 questions, worth 40 points each! We wish you good luck!"

As tests were distributed, reactions varied from horror, mostly coming from civilian slouches to smiles from bookworms, and a incredulousness, coming from Naruto. Well, from Sasuke too, be he managed to hide it.

_Name the rules of a shinobi:_

_'Easy! What kind of test is this?'_ he thought.

_Rule #1 -_ _"A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings"_

_Rule #2 - "A shinobi must follow their commander's instructions"_

_Rule #3 - "A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to"_

_Rule #4 - "A shinobi must always put the mission first"_

_Rule #5 - "A shinobi must never show any weakness"_...

... _'And the last one'_, _Rule #25 - "A shinobi must never show their tears"_.

And the test continued with questions like this. A lot of class found it difficult, but for Naruto, he was sure he'd ace it.

"Alright, time is UP!" yelled Iruka after 40 minutes have past. Some children were sweating nervously, some, like Haruno Sakura, showed confidence in their success, and some, like Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, didn't show any kind of emotion.

"Now, get up and follow me and Mizuki to the dōjō! This is the first part of practical exam, the _taijutsu_! We will pit you against a sparring partner of similar caliber, and we want you to go all out, pure _taijutsu _alone! Meanwhile, we will evaluate your performance and add points accordingly!" explained the pineapple haired instructor.

A lot of competitors were called, and most of them did average, well, by Academy's standards anyway, Naruto thought they were pitiful. Really, _Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino_ was probably one of the longest and most boring matches. In the end, the instructors, even the ever-diligent Iruka, got bored and stopped two kunoichi-hopefuls themselves.

In Akimichi Choji vs Nara Shikamaru, the fat, or 'big-boned' and 'plump', as the boy tried to call himself, surrendered before it even began, but Naruto was sure that if he didn't black haired boy would have done it himself.

"Hyūga Hinata vs Namikaze Kasumi!" yelled Iruka, and Naruto instantly perked up. This was interesting: while not the top girls of the class, he had to admit they were probably best when it came to practical, or only _taijutsu _when it came to his sister. Her _ninjutsu_, at least the academy techniques, was horrendous.

The two opponents entered the sparring area, and made the _Seal of Confrontation_, as standard procedure in the Academy.

"As I said before, the rules are as followed: You will have 10 minute limit, or you can either win by incapacitating your opponent, be it a knock out or a position from where one cannot free themselves, or knocking an opponent out of the sparring area. If none of these requirements are met withing the time limit, Mizuki and I will choose the winner. Point can range from 0 to 3000. But remember, what is important here is your performance, not just victory, so give it your all!" explained Iruka.

Two girls got into stances, Hyūga activating her _dojutsu - Byakugan_**[6]**. Well, Hinata did. Kasumi, while skilled fighter, was more of a brawler when it came to _taijutsu_, or anything for that matter, instead of using a fighting style.

Naruto, under his hood, gave an encouraging smile and mouthed a silent 'Give it your all' to Hinata, knowing that with her 360 degree vision, she'd be easily able to see it. The pale-eyed girl was quite talented, but confidence issues always held her back, and, as much as Naruto hated admitting it, she'd have to go all if she wanted to have a chance in defeating his sister.

He wasn't blind to her attraction to him, and didn't quite return those feelings, but he considered her a friend, albeit not a close one, and didn't want her to lose, especially against Kasumi.

Indigo haired girl, seeing his smile and reading his lip movements, gather her courage and got serious, just in time to hear "Hajime**[7]**!" from Iruka.

Instantly, Kasumi charged forward recklessly. She might have had a strong body, but keen mind definitely wasn't her main forte. If it was, she'd have understood that she was under massive disadvantage - being a pure _taijutsu _match, she wasn't allowed to use _ninjutsu_ or a weapon, while Hinata was allowed to use _J___ū_ken_**[8]**, a hand-to-hand style renown as the greatest one in the entire world.

Hinata, reading her movements easily with her advanced eyes, dodged the first hook punch be leaning her head backwards, and than ducked. While Kasumi was wide open, Hinata managed to close several _tenketsu_ in her right thigh. Kasumi, quickly backflipped, but as she landed, her limp was quite pronounced.

Not wasting any time, Hinata charged at Kasumi, whose eyes widened at the aggressive nature of normally passive and shy Hyūga, and was only able to put up a futile defense in form of raised arms over her vital areas. Hinata simply close off the chakra points inside her opponent's arms before stopping and getting into a stance unknown to all of her classmates. Only Iruka and Mizuki, from their past experiences with Hyūga academy students were able to recognize it.

"**Gentle Fist Style:** **Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms[9]**!" she exclaimed and started rapidly tapping Kasumi's chakra points with all but middle and pointer fingers closed.

"Two Palms!" "Four Palms!" "Eight Palms!" "SIXTEEN PALMS!" she yelled, finishing with a palm strike to blonde's lower chest, throwing her out of the sparring area.

Entire classes', including Naruto's and Sasuke's jaws almost reached the floor at the display of power and easy defeat of Kasumi, one of the strongest kunoichi in the class. While not at Hyūga Neji's caliber, it was still very impressive, especially when coming from a girl almost everyone thought of as a weakling.

_'I knew she was good, but not _this _good!' _remarked Naruto in his mind, _'Well, what'chay know, looks like encouragement was all she needs!'_.

Still, he knew that she'd have a much harder fight if his moron of a sister didn't thoughtlessly charge into the fray like a battle axe wielding cow and actually fought carefully.

Finishing picking up their jaws from the floor, instructors called back satisfied Hyūga and medic-nin carried out Kasumi to the infirmary, and the next match was called, one anticipated by many - "Namikaze Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke!".

These two rivals allowed a small smirk come to their faces, strolling to the sparring area and ignoring cheers of their respective groups of fangirls.

They got into their respective stances, which weren't much considering Sasuke had yet to awaken his _Sharingan_**[10] **to fully harness the advantages of _Uchiha Interceptor Fist_**[11] **style, and Naruto's stance was simply a stance which allowed him to spring towards any directions quickly, preferring to reflexively dodge and throw punches and kicks while improvising during a situation and thinking up a plan. He mostly relied on speed and accuracy, saving energy and keeping balance with good timing and accurate movements.

"Hajime!" yelled Iruka, but none of the boys moved, waiting for a mistake from each other to attack exploiting an opening. After about a minute of waiting, Sasuke's patience reached its limit and he charged at Naruto with a speed only few of his classmates could follow.

Fortunately for Naruto, he was one of those classmates, and ducked under a high roundhouse kick. Sasuke unexpectedly jumped and twisted in mid-air, falling and standing nearly upright with his hands, and in an acrobatic move only few _genin_**[12]**, much less academy students could accomplish, continued his kick, this time another leg aiming at Naruto's neck.

_'You have nowhere to dodge. What will you do now, Naruto?' _thought Sasuke triumphantly.

_'Shit! That crafty bastard! I'll bet he had this planned from the start!' _were not-so-pleasant thoughts of Naruto as he cursed his Uchiha opponent with almost every offending word he knew.

But, Naruto rolled backwards, avoiding the kick by hair's breadth, something that didn't surprise Sasuke. After all, _his _rival couldn't lose so quickly, no matter how good of a strategy he employed.

Now, it was Sasuke's time to curse as Naruto put his hands on the floor behind his head while in mid-roll and pushed back up, using both of his legs to to kick at dark haired boy's exposed back.

Said boy was only able to slightly lean opposite of redhead's kick to lighten the impact, but it didn't do much as almost bone-shattering kinetic energy was shot right through his spine, making him grit his teeth and cringe in pain as he fell onto the floor, muffling a cry threatening to escape his lips.

Yeah, Naruto _did _prefer speed and accuracy, but by no means did that imply that his physical strength was low.

The Namikaze didn't waste any time in righting himself in mid-air, touching the floor with his feet and charged at still down Sasuke. He was a shinobi, not a samurai, and if his opponent showed any weakness, he would exploit it.

Naruto jumped high into the air and followed up with a downward heel drop kick, aiming to firmly cement Uchiha's face with the wooden floor. It was about to connect, but Sasuke, at last second, managed to roll to the side, dodging the kick and, while Naruto's balance was still imperfect as he was yet to firmly stand on the floor, latched onto redhead's foot with both hands and pulled with all his might, making Naruto falling flat onto his back and hit his head onto floor, dazing him.

Not wasting moment, Sasuke quickly got on top of Naruto and swung a strong punch at the area right below his eye, which firmly connected and also forced the Namikaze's slightly raised head back onto the floor with a hard crack. Pain and exhaustion having caught up to him, Sasuke didn't care much for a stylish fighting and switched to more of a brawler one.

_'So much for a simple spar...' _were thoughts of everyone watching the brutal fight.

Dark haired boy reared back another punch, and as instructors were about to call the match in Uchiha's favor, Naruto unexpectedly punched Sasuke's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. Using his opponent's painful daze as distraction, Naruto punched Sasuke in face and threw him off, jumping backwards several meters, and got back into his stance, catching his breath.

Sasuke shakily got back up, not giving in to exhaustion and pain, but was unable to block the punch that came from Naruto, who charged at him moments earlier while he was still vulnerable. Said boy followed up with a roundhouse kick to the chest and then backhanded him out of the sparring area.

"Winner, Namikaze Naruto!" congratulated Iruka as he sent both him and Sasuke to infirmary to heal their injuries.

It ended like this a lot of times: Naruto's and Sasuke's skill was nearly equal, but the Namikaze, for an unknown reason, thanks to his godly stamina and chakra reserves, larger than even his sister's, without Kyūbi's influence of course, was able to outlast him and keep fighting longer without exhaustion setting in.

* * *

_**Shurikenjutsu**_**[13]** **Test:**

"Alright class, this here is the second part of practical test - _Shurikenjutsu _test! You will be given 10 kunai and shuriken, respectively, and there are 3 ciruclar targets - 10 yards away, 30 yards away, and 80 yards away! The former is 10 points each successful hit in bull's eye, 5 for in middle areas and 3 for outer areas, latter is 40 points for bull's eye, 30 for middle areas and 15 for outer areas, and third target's bull's eye gives 120 points, with 70 points for middle areas and 40 for outer areas!" explained Iruka.

Throughout the class, most of the clan heirs/heiresses scored about 1800, ± 250.  
Kasumi, whose _tenketsu _were reopened and was back for the second part of practical test, scored 2150.  
Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata had hit perfect bull's eyes of the target 80 feet away with ever projectile, scoring 2400. The former and latter found hitting stationary targets piece of cake, while the Hyūga heiress was allowed to use _Byakugan_, so it didn't come off as much surprise that she had scored perfectly.  
Another civilian girl, Haruno Sakura managed to score 1550.

* * *

**_Ninjutsu_ Test:**

"Now, this is the last part of practical exam - you kids have to perform _Kawarimi no Jutsu_, _Henge no Jutsu_ and _Bunshin no Jutsu_**[14]**. Each technique will earn you 1000 points! Good luck to you all!" explained Iruka.

Every single clan heir/heiress successfully performed all three techniques, creating 3 incorporeal clones, same as bubblegum haired civilian girl.

Kasumi did normal _Kawarimi_ and _Henge_, but failed at _Bunshin no Jutsu_. However, she made up for it by using _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, earning herself extra points.

For Naruto, he managed to do _Bunshin no Jutsu_, but only barely, creating 30 clones. Thankfully, instructors wrote it off as bonus points, not knowing that that was the minimum amount he could create. Also, for some bonus points, he substituted with Mizuki, to said man's great irritation at being used as a guinea pig.

To _Kawarimi _with a living being, user had to overcome said being's chakra by using more amount than that the being, or a ninja in this case, had all-together. It drained very large amount of chakra, and for that reason it was used extremely rarely in such manner. Thankfully, Naruto had more than enough chakra to substitute with a rusty _chūnin_**[15] **who probably hadn't completed a serious mission for quite some time. Kasumi could easily do so as well, but lacked creativity to think about such thing.

"Good job, everyone!" loudly congratulated Iruka, "You all were splendid. Classes are over, you are free to go home, or whereever you want, but you should come back to Academy on Wednesday! We will tell you your scores, whether you passed or not, and assign you to teams! Now, out with you all!".

Everyone was finally relieved, and almost every girl turned to were Naruto and Sasuke sat, respectively.

"Naruto-kun?/Sasuke-kun!" they exclaimed, though former was more of a question, seeing as said redhead was nowhere to be seen. So, even Naruto's fangirls turned to second alternative.

"Will you go out with me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's go eat dinner to celebrate, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"... and horde of fangirls swarmed the poor, dark haired boy, whose eyebrow was currently twitching and a tick mark had developed on his forehead in absolute fury.

_'Where did that bastard run off?!' _"Goddammit, NAAAAARUUUUTOOOOO!" he accidentally yelled out loud, surprising his fangirls and greatly disturbing the rest, none of whom had ever seen him express so much emotion.

_'I am so going to murder you when we meet next, Naruto...'_.

* * *

_'Hehe, gotta love _Shunshin no Jutsu**[16]**_. Thank god that I learned it!' _thought the smug redhead as he sat down in ramen stand of Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto absolutely _loved _ramen, and he was pretty sure he did great in the exams, so why not celebrate?

Sure, he could've actually invite someone instead of coming alone, but would it be worth enduring endless pestering of countless fangirls? Nah.

"Naruto-kun! What a surprise! Haven't seen you for quite a while! Where have you been?" greeted excited Ayame, daughter of Teuchi, who was the chief of this ramen stand.

"Yeah, sorry about that, was a little busy. We've had _genin _exam today".

"Oh? Already becoming a _genin_? Growing up quite fast, eh, Naruto-kun?" another voice entered the conversation.

"Having an exam doesn't exactly mean that one becomes a ninja, but I'm pretty sure I've passed" replied Naruto.

Teuchi shook his head, "I've no doubt about that. Now, same as usual?"

Redhead nodded in agreement.

"Well, 5 miso ramen and 5 chicken ramen it is!" exclaimed Teuchi as he got to work, his daughter following to help.

"There you are, **Naruto!**" an ominous and very angry voice was heard behind the said boy, who jumped in surprise, being too relaxed in daydreaming about eating the 'god's food' and thus unable to sense someone sneaking up on him. However, he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello to you too, Sasuke. How may I help?" he asked innocently, though knowing full well why Sasuke was so mad didn't actually try to hide his smugness about it.

"You ran off"

"And?"

"Left me alone to deal with not only mine, but your group of rabid breed of human females as well!"

"Well, if you actually had _Sharingan _you could've probably copied the technique I used and ran off as well, so it's not my fault that you suck..." he trailed off, each word only furthering Sasuke's fury.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he yelled and was about to lunge when he found out that he couldn't move.

"What?!"

"_Kagemane no Jutsu_**[17]**, success" another voice had joined the conversation, one from which a shadow had extended and connected with one of Sasuke's.

"Let me go, Shikamaru! Or I swear, you'll meet the same fate as the ginger here" yelled Sasuke, ignoring the "I'm not a ginger, it's trait of Uzumaki clan, dammit!" from Naruto.

"You mean the fate of eating ramen? May I meet that fate too?" and yet again _another _voice joined the conversation, if series of death threats and taunts could be called that.

"Ugh! Not you too, Choji! Now, let me g-" "Sasuke-kun! Finally found you!"

Looking back, one could see pink haired girl with large forehead and teal eyes running at Sasuke, red hearts in her eyes. Said boy's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, shit! Let me go, or I'll roast you and feed your remains to the rats!" he yelled again. Shikamaru waited until last second when Sakura was about to glomp Sasuke before releasing the technique.

The skilled Uchiha fighter quickly dodged Sakura's hug and run away panicking, all the while yelling "I'll get you for this!" and other series of threats and curses at three boys.

Naruto, who by the time got back to his chair after falling out of it from laughing, was joined by Shikamaru and Choji, who ordered 1 bowl and 10 bowls of ramen, respectively.

"No matter how good or cool you are, there is no defense against fangirls..." redhead shook his head. Shikamaru agreed, despite not having any fangirls himself, while Choji was too busy eating ramen to even notice that he had said something.

"So, what kind of teams do you think we'll be sorted into?" asked Naruto, though question's main target was Shikamaru.

"Well, probably Choji, Ino and I will be put in a same team, like previous generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. Our three clans go way back, so I doubt we'd be sorted into different teams. Also, my dad told me that in order to balance the team, there's a rule that Rookie of the Year is put on same team as Kunoichi of the Year and the dead-last. Other than that, I don't know. They could probably make a tracker team composed of a Hyūga, Inuzuka and Aburame, but if Hinata will be Kunoichi of the Year... Oh, I don't know, and don't see how it matters. You'll find out in two days, so just relax for now".

"Lazy-ass"

"Redheads are even more troublesome than blondes..." muttered the black haired boy under his breath, placing his head onto ramen stand while sing his arms as pillows, trying to get some sleep. Not that he had sleep deficiency, mind you.

* * *

**Namikaze Apartment:**

"I'm home!" shouted a blonde a greeting as she ran into her home.

"Hi there, Kasumi-chan!" greeted her mother back as she looked up from the meal she was preparing, hugged her daughter.

"Having fun, ladies?" another voice interrupted them as they were about to release there hug. They yelped and turned around, to see none other than grinning 4th Hokage standing there.

"Don't scare us like that, Minato!" chided Kushina. Kasumi ran up to him, shouting "Tou-chan!"

"How was your day?" he asked her.

"Well, written exam was pretty hard..." she pouted, "And I did little bad in _taijutsu _park, did pretty okay in _shurikenjutsu_ part and got extra points in _ninjutsu _part!"

"When did you enter, Minato?" asked irate Kushina, not so happy about having jumped out of her skin in fright.

"Just now" he replied and pointed to _Hiraishin _seal markings on the floor.

Kushina just muttered a curse or two under her breath about "damned teleporters", but otherwise kept quite. Kasumi, meanwhile, adopted her well trained 'puppy eyes' look and asked her dad about the surprise they had for her.

It was well-known that a lot of her hopeful and pleading looks were fake around the house, but that didn't make it any less effective, and soon enough Minato gave in.

"Fine, fine, calm down. Even though we don't know the results of the exam yet, I'm sure you have easily passed it, and to celebrate, I and your mother though of giving you a gift!" at this, Kasumi squealed, "And the gift is... The Toad Summoning Contract!"

Kasumi's eyes nearly bugged out at hearing this and demanded to be shown how to summon 'those huge sword-wielding reptiles', despite toads actually being amphibians, but out of trio, only adults were able to hear footsteps running in a direction opposite of them and saw shock a flash of red hair before it disappeared behind the wall.

_'Shit, what kind of sensor_**[18]**_ am I!' _cursed Minato in his mind. Caught up in the moment, he was unable to sense his son entering the house.

"Should I go after him?" asked worried Kushina.

Minato shook his head negatively, "No, let him cool off, let's talk to him later".

_'How could I forget about him?! What kind of mother am I?'_

* * *

**Few Minutes Earlier:**

"Well, gotta go now. Bye, Teuchi-oji-san, Ayame-nee-san, Shika and Choji!"

With that, Naruto left the ramen stand, heading for his home. Well, it's not like he had much to do there, but still, he wanted to finish a seal he was working on.

He had taken up learning _fūinjutsu _and, while only a beginner, took to it like a Naruto to ramen err- a fish to water.

Walking with a slow pace, he reflected on his family:

Since he could remember, they always favored his sister and praised and gifted her any chance they could for being the hero that kept 'evil Kyūbi', as they called it, back. Always, they mentioned how difficult it was to be a Jinchūriki for Nine Tails and how love was needed.

At first, it wasn't that bad, but it was noticeable that they cared for their daughter more than their son. While he was just a child, his mind didn't notice such details, but now when he remembered it, his perspective actually showed him the truth.

Then, they always gave more expensive presents to Kasumi, always thinking what she wanted and did it more often than for him. Still, he also got some presents and he was content with that.

As he and Kasumi grew up, their parents usually punished him for things he did wrong, but let his blonde sister get away with a lot of things, something she always exploited and rubbed it in his face.

Now, most of the time their relationship was just formal greetings. They never truly worried about him, unless something serious happened, while fussing all over his sister. If one didn't know better, they'd think he was a distant relative temporarily living in their home.

Sighing, he shook his head, trying to shake away negative thoughts, _'Sulking won't help me'_.

After several minutes of walking, he finally entered his home. He took a step into the living room and was about to greet his family when he heard something that froze him in his tracks.

"...Even though we don't know the results of the exam yet, I'm sure you have easily passed it, and to celebrate, I and your mother though of giving you a gift!" at this, Kasumi squealed, "And the gift is... The Toad Summoning Contract!"

After hearing this, he did one thing he thought was the best course of action - he ran. Away. Away from _them_, no matter then destination as long as he got away as far away from _them_ as he could.

_'Summoning Contract?! Of Toads', no less?!'_. Summoning Contracts were extremely rare in _shinobi_ world, especially ones so powerful like Toads. And to give it to her for taking the exam, in which she did so badly Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Minato had to exploit his position as Hokage to have her pass, while completely forgetting about him, who probably aced it?

_'Am I nothing but a burden to them? Always the least favorite, no matter what I do to earn their attention'_. No tears flowed down his cheeks, but watering of his eyes would be noticeable to someone near him. But, as it was, he took to rooftops, jumping and running, having no idea where he was going.

Things like this happened frequently, but he always shook such thoughts away, telling to himself that brooding was unhealthy, but by doing so, all the emotions he felt for years have bottled up, and this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Redhead didn't know how long he ran, but he found himself in a small clearing surrounded by large trees, almost blocking the entire sunlight, only letting a little to penetrate through the openings and gaps between the leaves and branches.

He sat down there, his back leaning against a tree, sitting curled up in a fetal position with arms around his legs. If one listened carefully, a tiny sound of sobbing could be heard.

Naruto had no idea how long he stayed like that, but when he opened his eyes, sun was setting down into the west, and darkness was creeping from the eastern part of the sky.

Washing his face clear of any tear marks that might have been noticeable on his face in a small creek flowing near the clearing, an idea struck him.

He had read about _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**[19]** in Uzumaki clan's library his mother had placed inside their house. It said that when a ninja used it without having a contract either reverse-summoned themselves to an animal summon clan they are most attuned to, like what happened to the Sannin, or summon something they are attuned to, be it an inanimate object or something similar.

Flames of determination rekindling in his eyes, Naruto bit his thumb and started series of hand seals.

_'Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram'_ "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" he exclaimed loudly and slammed his hand onto ground.

There was a poof of smoke, and Naruto vanished from Konoha.

* * *

**Blackfall Snow Tundra**

_'What the hell? Where am I?' _thought Naruto as he stood up, looking around. It was a strange, desolate land, with small mountains surrounding the plain he was located in. It was mostly covered in snow, temperature was probably below freezing, though a little patches of autumn-colored wilted grass were noticeable in some places.

The mountains themselves had small caves all around the place, and no trees could be seen.

"**Who are you and what are you doing here, ningen[20]?**" he heard a voice behind him, accompanied by a strong gust of warm but misty and moist wind and turned around. Redhead's eyes widened and he gulped in fright at the sight before him.

Right in front of him was a several stories high, ENORMOUS gray-white wolf, lying down with its head comfortably rested on its paws, scrutinizing him with its large, sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Extra Explanations:  
**

**[1]** Makibishi - Scattered Caltrop - Small, sharp, spiky objects that are mainly used to inhibit someone from walking in a certain direction or area, since they would injure the ninja's feet if they tried to walk over them.

**[2] **Kaa-chan - Japanese term of mommy.

**[3] **Tou-chan - Japanese term for daddy.

**[4]** _Hiraishin no Jutsu - _Flying Thunder God Technique - Created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, it's a _Jikukan_(_Space-time_) _Ninjutsu _which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously.

**[5] **_Rasengan _\- Spiralling Sphere - An A-rank technique created by the Fourth Hokage, by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his intention was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "_highest possible point_" and combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. Although he died before he could accomplish the latter feat, on shape transformation alone, the Rasengan is still a powerful, versatile, and difficult technique to learn and master.

**[6] **_Byakugan _\- White Eye - dojutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It has become known as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu, along with the Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can be extended through training. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal eyes. The dōjutsu also has the ability to follow high-speed movements and was also shown able to magnify objects to see the smallest of targets in the area and see in infrared to detect a target's body heat. Arguably, it's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. It can also detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. Byakugan can also discern a transformation from the real person through their chakra.

**[7] **Hajime - Means "beginning" in Japanese, or "begin!" in this case.

**[8] **_J__ūken - Gentle Fist - _A form of hand-to-hand combat employed by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Targeting the tenketsu can enhance the havoc and control a Gentle Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These special nodes, 361 in total, are key gatekeeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the Gentle Fist user sees fit is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's chakra can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from using techniques.

**[9] ****Gentle Fist Style:** **Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms **\- This technique doesn't actually exist, but imagine a downgraded version of **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms -**The Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms technique is a manoeuvre of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Thrity-Two Palms. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through sixteen chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move.

Once someone is within range of her field of divination, user assumes their Gentle Fist stance and begins to deliver their attack:

**First**, two consecutive strikes to make two.  
**Second**, another two consecutive strikes to make four.  
**Third**, four consecutive strikes to make eight.  
**Fourth**, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen.

**[10]** \- _Sharingan_ \- The dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that selectively appears in some of its Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read li or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.

**[11]** \- _Uchiha Interceptor Fist_ \- A fighting style that doesn't actually exist, but is used in multiple fan fictions and seems to be a valid style relying on user's _Sharingan _to predict movements of the enemy and use this to their advantage for dodging and counter-attacking, and exploiting openings which can be seen easier thanks to the advanced eyes. Style itself has been named because of Naruto's and Sasuke's fight in Valley of the End, where Sasuke's fully developed _Sharingan_ was able to counter Naruto with Kyūbi's influence, standing in place and reading opponent's movements, than dodging or parrying and countering when getting the chance.

**[12]** _Genin _\- The lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy - being sent on missions that the village gets paid for, usually D-ranks, but rarely C-ranks as well.

**[13]** _Shurikenjutsu - _Pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon, or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. _Shurikenjutsu_ can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques.

**[14] **_Kawarimi no Jutsu_, _Henge no Jutsu_ &amp; _Bunshin no Jutsu - _E-rank_ \- _also known as "Academy Three" are three basic techniques taught in The Academy:

**_Kawarimi no Jutsu_** \- With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield.  
**_Henge no Jutsu_** \- Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it.  
_**Bunshin no Jutsu **_\- A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something.

**[15]** _Chūnin _\- Ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess.

**[16]** _Shunshin no Jutsu - _The Body Flicker Technique - D-rank - is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

**[17] **_Kagemane no Jutsu - _The Shadow Imitation Technique - A signature technique of Nara Clan which allows to user manipulate their shadow.

**[18] **Sensor - A **sensor type** is a ninja that is capable of detecting the presence of other people by directly sensing their chakra.

**[19] **_Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique - _A space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly via blood.

**[20]** Ningen - Japanese term for 'human'.

* * *

So, tell me, how was it?

I tried to show Naruto's fighting style, personality and relationshop with others, and this chapter was pretty long, had to work on it entire day! Finally free of exams, hehe!

I explained pretty much everything excluding the basics of THE basics, so I think that even if someone who hasn't watched a single episode or read a single manga chapter will be able to understand this.

Also, Naruto's red hair is for more than just looks.

Pairings have already been decided, so no need to tell me who to choose, so are the teams. This is NOT a bashing fic, but changes in here like Hinata's excellence and Kasumi's terrible performance had a reason. Being a pampered child, I WILL rather harshly introduce Kasumi to shinobi world, but even if she might seem like a fool, she will get used to it. Now, I'll shut my mouth, cause I'm pretty sure I've already revealed more than enough.

**For those who might think that his powers will revolve around and heavily depend on to his summons like Sannin, that's not true. While they will teach him and help him, as I said, main power will be his Battle Avatar. Of course, I will not start by giving him the one like Asura's, I'll start small and than slowly power him up. Also, said power will be revealed in several chapters. Don't want him getting OP now, do we?**

**Also, I'm not very good at coming up with names, so if you have a better name, PLEASE suggest it in the reviews, and a Japanese translation of both YOUR suggestion and the 'Blackfall Snow Tundra' would be greatly appreciated, as I'm no Japanese and Google Translate can only go so far...**

**RATE &amp; REVIEW!**


End file.
